Heroes Revamped
by Tetsui
Summary: This is a retelling of Heroes from Season 3 on. What if Nathan survived by other means? What if Isaac came back? What if it was Noah who shot Nathan?
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes Revamped**

**I do not own Heroes. Tim Kring does. If I did, the following would have happened.**

*** *  
**

"**What makes a person special? Is it the amount of knowledge they possess? The skills they know? The ability to stratigize and make their plans come to fruition? Or is it more? Do we all hold the key thing that makes us special, and if we do, why don't some of us use it? Do we just not know how to? Or are we afraid of what's on the other side of the door? Are we afraid of what goes bump in the night?"**

**Chapter 1: Boogeyman**

pop pop *

What a meaningful sound. So many things have started and ended with a gunshot. This is where our story begins. Or should I say, continues.

Nathan falls to the ground after being shot by a man with a baseball hat on. Peter sees this, and gives chase. "Hey, you! Stop!" He yells, but the man doesn't stop running. Peter use his Telekineses to slam him into a wall, but that doesn't stop him.

The man turns a corner and Peter follows.

pop pop*

The man fires at Peter this time. He stops the bullets and throws them back. It hits the man and he nearly falls, but instead keeps running. He runs out the Emergency Exit door. Peter follows. When he reaches outside a car drives off. The man is nowhere to be seen. "Damn it!" Peter pounds the wall with his fist. 'Not important right now. I'll deal with it later.' And he runs back to Nathan in time to see him get put inside an ambulance. He gets inside. "Hey, you can't be in here." "Relax, I'm his brother." He sits there staring at Nathan swearing he'll kill whoever did this.

* *

Noah took of the baseball hat and his glasses. He rubs betweens his eyes and knocks on the glass separating him and the driver. The glass rolls down and Bob turns his head. "Are we even?" Noah says. "Not yet. One more thing." Bob answers. The window rolls back up. Noah takes off his bulletproof vest and his gun and sets them next to him. The car roars down the highway. The sign above reads, "Welcome to New Mexico."

* *

Sylar walked into a New Mexican cafe in his casual clothes. No one would recognize him anyway. If they did, well... He had read from the List that there was a man here with skin hard as diamond. That sounded..... delicious to him. He followed that man to this diner and waited. It was always a matter of time. The man got up and headed for the bathroom. Sylar followed.

The man was washing his hands when he got there. He walked over and put on his best surprise face. "Aren't your David Bryers?" "Um, yes I am." "Well, shoot. I heard you parachuted without a parachute. Not a scratch on ya too." "Um, I guess I'm just lucky I guess." "I guess you could call it that. I like to call it 'special.'" Bryers tried to throw a punch, but Sylar caught it. "What do you want from me?!" "Your 'special.'" He starts to cut, but it doesn't affect Bryers. "What are you, stupid? That doesn't hurt me. My skin's impenetrable." "Believe me." He lifts up Bryers head. "There's always a soft spot." He then proceeded to remove Bryers' brain in a very painful manner.

* *

Hiro and Ando were back in Japan, not knowing of the events that were transpiring around them. Hiro had received full ownership of his father's company since he had passed, and with his journey at an end, he settled into this situation. Hiro had watched the DVD that his father had left for him many times. Ando came in with lunch from a nearby fast food restaurant who's name is disclosed because I don't want to get sued.

Note* All languages other than English are translated in ( ) to avoid confusion. Thank you.

"(What's wrong, Hiro?)" Ando asked as he set Hiro's coffee on his desk. "(Nothing. It's just, why would he tell me not to open the safe. What could be in there that is so important? I wish I knew.)" "(Why don't you just open it then?)" "(Ando! That would be a great disgrace to my father. It was his wishes for me to not open the safe, so I will not open the-.)" "(The safe's open.)" This caused him to stop. "(What?)" He said with his face still in its 'lecturing' form. "(The safe's open. It's been open since I got back.)" A moment of silence. "(WHAT?!)" Hiro runs over to the safe to see it is wide open and cleaned out. "(How could this happen?! Ando, did you notice anything odd as you came back?)" "(Um, Hiro. We live in _Japan._ I notice odd things looking out this window.)" As if on cue a large panda float holding a box of Pocky full of dragons flew by. Silence. "(You have a point. But not that. Anything unusual?)" "(No, not really. I thought I bumped into someone when I was walking down the hall, but I thought nothing of it.)" "(Oh, man. I need to get whatever was in that safe back!)" "(How are you going to do that when you don't know what was in it?)" Silence. Hiro falls into his chair with a look of defeat on his face and his head in his hands. "(Geez.)"

* *

A man in a long billowing trench coat was walking down the street. Anywhere else and he would have been noticed and stared at funny. But, this was Japan, you could see at least 15 people like that on any given day. That, and he was invisible. A few moments ago he sneezed and was rubbing his nose. "Bloody hell. I better not be comin' down with a cold." Claude said. "But, I was told these were important, so I best deliver them, despite me health." He heads toward an airport and purchases a ticket to Chicago. "I best get paid more for this."

* *

beep beep *

Peter heard the sound of Nathan's heart monitor as he woke up.

beep beep *

Nathan had already gone through surgery. Peter had spent every moment since by his side. "You're not gonna die, Nathan. I'll make sure of that."

beep beep *

* *

Meanwhile, in another hospital in Queens, New York, another man was in a hospital bed. Only, he had been here much longer. The steady beeps was the only sign of life they he gave off. There were brain waves of course, but given his state, it really didn't matter much. Nobody, not even his doctors thought he was going to make it. The tubes carries food and water to him so that he wouldn't die. The hospital was paid a hefty sum to make sure he didn't. No matter what. A company had paid for this and more, even enough for them to build a new wing and name it after the man lying in this bed.

* *

At that moment, both monitors played that squealing noise meaning 'no pulse.' The doctors and nurses rushed into both rooms and saw two different sights.

* *

Nathan's monitor had sounded and the doctors came. I was ushered out and watch. Watched as my brother died and could do nothing about. A few minutes later they stopped trying. "Time of death: !8:25." So very permanent. Peter fell down and cried for his brother.

* *

In this other hospital, the doctors were sure that they would walk in to see the man they were taking care of dead on the bed. They were wrong. "Where am I?" he said in a dry voice. They doctors were stunned. "You're in a hospital." one of them said. He tried walking, but the doctors made him sit down. "Water." He was brought his water and was given a full examination.

"Do you know you're name?" the nurse asked. The man was jerked from his daydreaming. "I'm sorry, what?" "Do you know your name?" "Um, yes. My name is...

…

…

…

Issac Mendez."

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know what I said about Japan is a little stereotypical, but it's true. (slowly)Except the panda eating dragon Pocky. I'll have too look that up.

Bye! Off to 4-Chan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroes Revamped**

**I don't own Heroes, if I did, Future Peter wouldn't have ruined Season 3.**

*** ***

**What is Death? Science states that Death is the stopping of all body functions. Religion says it is the transience between this world and the next. Scholars believe it to be a path to the ultimate knowledge. But it is more than that. No one ever dies. The only True Death, is when all those you have touched, all the people you've helped, all the contributions you've made, crumble into the dirt the Earth is made of. How long will you live after you have died?**

**Chapter 2: Return**

* *

A car drives down a long stretch of highway. The sun had set long ago.

The driver pulls off the interstate and into a motel. A man in horn-rimmed glasses jumps from the car and bursts through a door. Before the first shot is fired, he is slung out, as if expected. Sylar walks out of the room.

"Hello, Noah. So good to see you again."

Sylar lifts HRG off the ground and pins him against a wall.

"Seems you're keeping well."

He walks over to him.

"And how is that daughter of yours?"

"You leave her out of this?!"

"But Noah, she's my whole plan."

Shots go off. Sylar turns around and sees that the driver had gotten out of the car. Before he can throw the driver, he feels a strangeness. He is unable to move. He looks closely, and sees that the driver is touching the ground. A Terrapath.

Sylar was covered with a large amount of dirt, unable to move. Bob walks over to him.

"Oh, Sylar. You didn't think you could win forever, did you?"

Bob touched the mound of dirt that held Sylar as the last of it covered his head. When Bob was done, there was a Sylar-sized statue made of gold in front of him. Noah fell to the ground. Bob walked over to him and helped him up.

"Now we're even." Bob said.

* *

Claire Bennet was running down the hallway of a hospital. She turned a corner and saw sitting on the floor leaning against a wall.

"Peter."

"Claire, what are you doing here?"

"I saw the news. I came as fast as I could."

"Wait, what are you talking about.?"

She went inside the room with Nathan's body in it. She pulled out a syringe and jabbed herself with it. When she took it out, it was full of blood. She then injected Nathan.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch."

And Peter did watch. Watch as the color slowly returned to Nathan's skin. Watch as the scar above his left knuckle he'd had since a kid healed, and as Nathan opened his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Nathan!"

Nathan looked at his brother.

"Pete?"

Peter hugged his brother tightly.

"How am I-?"

"It was me."

They both looked at Claire.

"Apparently, when someone is injected with my blood, it heals them."

Peter pulled her in and the three shared a group hug as they laughed, not knowing these times would not last long.

* *

Issac Mendez opened his eyes again. Not being able to believe it.

'How am I alive?' He thought. 'I shouldn't be alive. Sylar cut the top of my head off. I died.'

"Mr. Mendez?"

"Um, yes?"

"You need to sign these?"

"For what?"

"Just standard forms."

"Okay."

He took the forms, feeling a tad on edge.

"Why do I feel so jumpy?"

"Because you've just woken up from a coma my dear boy."

He looked around. No one.

"Over here."

He turned to the man standing in the corner.

"Um, do I know you?"

"Maybe. I seem to have my thumb in so many pies lately. But it doesn't matter if you know me, what matters is that I know you. I am the one who payed for your hospital bills after all."

"Really? Well, I guess I need to thank you then."

"No need. Just doing my part as a good citizen. Well, I believe I'll be going now."

The man put on his hat and started walking away.

"Wait!"

The man turned around.

"I don't even know you're name."

"Ah yes, how rude of me. My name is Linderman."

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Linderman."

"It is an honor to meet you as well Mr. Mendez. I believe we may see each other a lot more now. Til then."

Linderman walks away, leaving an odd chill down Issac's spine.

* *

Hiro and Ando were at a loss. The safe Hiro's father had said to not be opened was, and something important was important was stolen from it according to the video, they had no clue who could have taken it, and the food Ando had ordered was messed up.

"What do you think we should do?"

Silence. The longest silence ever.

"I have an idea!" Hiro said suddenly.

"What?"

"Whoever stole this, must have bad intentions, right?"

"Yes."

"That makes them a villain, right?"

"Yes."

"And how do you catch a villain?"

"Put on spandex and run around with a bazooka firing madly hoping it hits them?"

"Yes! Wait, no. You think like them!"

"Of course! But how would we do that?"

"We don't have too. Luckily I have one to spare."

**That night**

Thanks to Hiro's power to bend the space/time continuum to hell and back, they were at a cemetery digging a hole.

"How much deeper?" Ando asked.

"Not far."

Clang. They hit something.

Hiro used his power and somehow got the coffin out of the ground with his......power to defy common sense. He opened the coffin and a hand shot out.

"Hiro, I'm gonna kill you!" Adam said.

After many funny and unnecessary lines that ended in 'back in the hole' Adam Monroe agreed to help them.

**Adam has joined your party.**

"Did you hear that?" Hiro said aloud.

**Even later that night**

Adam lead Hiro and Ando to a bar that reeked 'DO NOT COME IN HERE!!!!' they ignored common sense and followed the plot.

"Alright, the trick is to not look like absolute weaklings."

Adam walked away and Ando puffed out his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"What? This is my tough guy walk."

They walked over to the bar Adam was at and sat down. Adam questioned the barkeep and got his information.

"Okay guys, follow me."

Hiro and Ando followed Adam to the back alley.

"Okay, it's very important you listen to me. Hey look something shiny!"

"Shiny! Where?!

They both turned around as Adam ran off. He didn't go far though. He got knocked out and was thrown into the back of a van that drove off, all while Hiro and Ando heard nothing of this.

**Adam has left your party...by kidnapping**

"There's that noise again." Hiro said.

"Oh no. He's gone!"

"Damn. We can't do anything right!"

Just then, the giant panda float floated by overhead.

Moving on.

**Chapter End**

Author's Note: Before I get flamed, Hiro and Ando are supposed to be comic relief characters. And I will continue to make them so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heroes Revamped**

**I don't own it. If I did, well, I'd be rich.**

**Author's Note: **I've received some complaints that Hiro and Ando seem to be more of a crack section of this so I'm going to try and lessen that. In later chapters. For now, enjoy the hijinks!"

* *

**They say every thing we do, everything we see, everyone we meet passing on the street, changes the world in some way. Newton states that every action has an equal and opposite reaction. But what if you do something big, and it ruins everything. A butterfly flaps its wings and a hurricane appears across the world. A man misses getting hit by a car one day, then dies by getting struck by lightening. You miss a deer only to hit another car. Are all these simply coincidence? Or are they a part of the grand scheme of things?**

**Chapter 3: Purpose**

* *

**Brooklyn, New York**

Isaac opens the door to his loft. It looked nothing like he left it. All his paintings were gone. Instead, they was lab equipment everywhere. Had someone bought it already?

"Hello?!"

He walked over to one of the tables. He picked up a book and heard the cocking of a gun behind him.

"Who are you?!"

"Look man, I don't want any trouble."

"How did you get in here?"

"My key."

Isaac held up his key. The person behind him took it. They spun Isaac around.

"How did you get this? Who are you?"

"I'm Isaac Mendez."

"Isaac Mendez?"

The man put down the gun and looked shocked.

"Your supposed to be dead."

"Yeah well, can't believe everything ya hear. I'm sorry to barge in, I was just looking to see if I could get my old paintings back. Wait, how do you know me?"

"My name is Mohinder Suresh. And I believe we have much to explain to each other."

* *

**Mercy North Hospital, Texas**

Nathan signed the last of his discharge papers. The doctors were flabbergasted to see a man who had been dead not 3 hours ago was up walking around. They say it as a medical miracle. Nathan and Peter knew the truth. Claire was the real miracle.

After Nathan filled out the rest of the forms, they got her home and went back to New York. They knew their mother would be worrying.

* *

**New York, New York**

Angela was sitting in the living room when she had gotten off the phone with a man she knew as the head of the Company. She was angry. But a little disappointed with Bob, him thinking this the only way out. She would have to do something about this. But now, now was a time to grieve. Grieve for her lost son.

Knock knock knock

Who could this be?

She got up and answered the door. Standing before her was someone she thought should be dead.

"Hey Ma."

"Nathan."

From the shock of seeing a dead man, she fainted. Peter caught her and laid her down on the couch.

"Why'd she faint?"

"You'd faint too if you saw someone who you thought was dead."

* *

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Micah Sanders was standing in front of the burning wreckage of a building that had blown up only a few hours ago. The fire fighters had already extinguished the flames and found his mom's body. Burned alive, saving Monica in the process.

Micah had never felt more alone in his life. When his dad died, his mom was right there beside him. Now, she was gone. But he wasn't completely alone. He still had family here in New Orleans. It just didn't feel the same though.

"Micah."

He turned around and saw Monica behind him.

"C'mon. Let's go."

He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to go. He turned back to the building.

"Bye, mom." He said in a whisper.

He followed Monica, but left a part of himself behind.

* *

Mohinder lifted the large doors on the storage space he had rented.

"All your paintings should be here. I thought they might be useful eventually, but they've mostly just been gathering dust."

Isaac walked over to one of the paintings and lifted the tarp off of it. The canvas showed a fire truck at a fire. And that reminded him of Simone. He felt his heart ache.

"You okay?"

He was snapped out of his trance.

"Um yeah, I'm okay, just dwelling on the past."

"Okay, well, let's go ahead and start loading these up."

"Right."

They loaded the paintings into a truck Mohinder had rented.

One of the paintings, Isaac dropped. When it hit the ground, the tarp flew off. It was a painting of a man, his hands covered in a bright light. Who was he? And why had he painted him?

* *

**Kansas City, Missouri**

A man was in an alleyway smoking a new cigarette. At that time, he sneezed.

"Damn allergies." he muttered as he rubbed his nose

It then began to rain.

"I hate my luck."

He headed back inside his apartment on the second floor. When he got there, his door was wide open. He prepared himself by getting ready for anything.

He went inside, and all was quiet. He walked around and no one was there. He finally relaxed.

"Hello Ezekiel."

Zeke spun around to see a Company agent with his partner standing next to him.

"We've come to take you back."

"Not a chance."

"Very well."

His partner walked over with his hands covered in flames.

Child's play.

Zeke held out his hands and focused. Light orbs appeared in his hands.

"Let's do this."

**Chapter End**

* *

**Author's Note:** Zeke is a character mostly based on me. I thought this would be a prime time to use him. I'll be putting his bio up soon. Ja ne~


	4. Chapter 4

**Heroes Revamped**

**I don't own it.**

*** ***

**Sometimes, in our darkest moments, we see the brightest lights. We reach, but they are just out of our grasps. But for some of us, we can reach that bit further, and grab the light, and pull it close, and never let go. But, there is danger in the light. It keeps us safe, but at what cost? Social demonization, shunned from society, dark glances. They all stem from one thing: Jealousy. Jealousy of the light. But the real question is, are you ready to accept that?**

**Chapter 4: Covered in Light**

* *

**Pinehearst Facility**

A few people come into a large room, dragging Adam along.

"Oi! Put me down! I said let go!"

He's thrown onto the floor beside a bed. He looks up and sees a horrific sight. Something he never thought he'd ever see again.

"Hello, Arthur." He said.

'Hello, Adam.' He heard in his mind.

"Ah, telepathy. Well, we've been busy haven't we?"

'Enough with the games Adam. You know why you're here.'

"Really? I thought it was just a little reunion. You know, glass of punch there, some hor'derves. You know, the usual."

'Maury.'

Someone grabs Adam from behind.

"Oh come on now! You can't do this to me!"

Maury throws Adam onto a table and straps him in. He grabs a needle and stabs Adam. He draws some blood and Adam looks to calm down a tad.

Maury takes the needle over to Arthur and injects him with the blood.

While he's doing this, Adam's working the straps.

After all of the blood is injected, Maury removes the needle and steps back. A moment later, Arthur moves his hands. He leans up and grabs the tube down his throat and pulls in out and breaths deeply.

Adam then breaks the straps and makes a break for it. Morrie begins to go after him.

"Maury!"

He stops.

"Let him go. We may need him, and now that he knows I'm alive, he knows he'll never escape me."

* *

**???**

Claude knocks three times on a solid steel door.

The spyhole opens.

"I got it." Claude says.

A number of locks click open and the door creaks open. Claude walks through the door.

The inside was very normal. It looked more like a reception area. Claude shifts uncomfortably. He walks over to the reception desk.

"I'm supposed to drop this off here?" Claude asks.

"We've been expecting you. Third door on the right."

She pushed a button and the door to the right opened. Claude walked through the door hesitantly. Once he's through, the door slams shut behind him.

'I don't like this place very much.' He decided.

He went to the door he was told about, he knocks.

"Come in!" A cheery voice answers from behind.

Claude opens the door and goes inside.

The inside is a sort of laboratory. A solitary man is standing there in a lab coat. The man looks to be in his 20s, his thick brown hair, and a small pair of thin glasses.

"Ah! You must be Claude." the man says with a very slight Irish accent.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, we know much about you. We know about everything. Now, do you have the formula?"

Claude pulls the paper from his trench coat.

"Ah, very good. Now then, if you'll hand it to me, you'll receive your payment."

"One question."

"Very well."

"What do you plan to use this for?"

"Ah, a very good question. Come, and I'll show you."

The man takes off his coat and places it on a table.

He's wearing a light brown shirt with dark jeans. He opens another door and walks through it. Claude follows hesitantly.

When he steps through, he enters a large outdoor area that looks like a large park. The man is against a wall.

"Come, walk with me."

* *

**Sullivan Brothers Carnival**

An Irish man is performing in front of his audience. To them, his is known as Samuel, the Rock Crusher, but to the Carnival, he is known as Joseph's younger brother.

He usually doesn't mind that title, but still, he wishes for his own identity.

After his performance is done, and the audience clears out, a man with white hair approaches him.

"Hello Samuel. Quite a performance tonight."

"And who would you be?"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Linderman. And I have a proposition for you."

"Really now? And what would that be?"

"I am a representative of a company looking for people like you. Like me."

"Oh, really? Well, if you haven't noticed, as I'm sure you have, I'm already a member of such a thing."

"Ah, yes. But this, this is so much greater than your little fun and games here. You could make a difference."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll decline."

"Very well. But, if you change your mind. Here's my card."

Linderman hands Samuel the card and walks away.

While he would never leave the Carnival, Linderman had given him a good little idea. He crumbled the card in his hands and threw it into a bin.

The next few months would be very interesting for him.

* *

**???**

Claude follows as the man leads him through the garden. People are walking casually around, nodding when they see the man, all wearing smiles that make Claude very uncomfortable.

"So, I bet you have some questions about us. What with all the secrets and the security."

"A few. But I learned long ago not to question every little detail. Keeps you alive longer."

"Oh, come now. No one here harbors ill will toward anyone, lest you."

"Hmm."

Claude was still a tad bit skeptical. All he really wanted was to get payed, but if there's anything he's learned after all these years, it's that when someone says something, listen.

"Now then, introductions. I know who you are, but you know nothing about me. My name is Louie. And this is the Garden."

Louie waves his arm across the length of the garden and keeps walking.

"All of us here were chosen. We have the Light. You have the Light as well. That's one of the reasons we hired you. Your gifts made you an ideal worker. Now this," he holds up the paper, "was just to see if you could do it. Now about your payment."

"Yes, let us talk about that. What are we talking about here? Pounds, Cash, etc.?"

"Oh, yes, but the main payment, is an offer. We'd be greatly enhanced if you were to join us."

"No, I've already been a part of a fanatical group of specials once. I'd rather get the money."

"Very well. Just to let you know, the offer won't be retracted. Leave through that door," he points to a door across the yard, "and you shall receive your payment."

Claude walks and goes through the door. Louie walks over to a throne-like chair.

"Well then, the first piece has been placed. Soon, we shall have checkmate. But remember Claude," his hand forms a small orb of light that turns into an apple, "we are the peacemakers. And we will have peace."

He takes a bite from the apple.

* *

**Primatech Paper, Odessa, Texas**

A man is standing outside of the break room, leaning against the wall playing with a yo-yo.

The man has long black hair tied in a ponytail. He looks to be in his 40s and is wearing a crisp white suit.

Bob walks over to him carrying a file.

"Seltzer."

The man catches the yo-yo in his hand and looks Bob's way with a large smile on his face.

"Hey, there boss man. What's up?"

"It's Ezekiel. We've found him."

He tosses the chart at Seltzer.

"He's active."

The smile on Seltzer's face gets bigger and happier. The yo-yo in his hands disappears in a flash of light. He turns around and starts walking away.

"Will do."

**Chapter End**

* *

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank Mr. Thumbsup for the character design of Seltzer. He shall be a very integral part of the story.


End file.
